Water's Tears
by Anya M
Summary: Troisième texte. Celui qui m'a permis de remonter à la surface.


**Water's tears.**

L'eau coulait. Martelait ses temps, s'écrasait sur sa peau blanche et nue. Elnöra espérait qu'elle pourrait laver son âme de toutes ces paroles et les noyer dans le siphon où elle terminait sa course.

''_Dévale mon corps. Délave-le de tout ce qu'ils disent…''_

Chaque attaque lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Agressivité quotidienne. Remarques cinglantes, douloureuses. **Incompréhensibles**.

Pourquoi ?

Que leur avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait ? Pourquoi s'efforçaient-ils de chercher une faille ?

_Si mal…_ Tous ces regards inévitables. Toutes ces médisances qui la détruisaient à petit feu.

''_Pourquoi voulez-vous me salir davantage ?_''

Elle avait froid. L'eau était pourtant brûlante, mais elle était frigorifiée. Intérieurement. Épine lancinante en plein milieu du cœur, au centre de ce qui était le plus vulnérable. Elle releva le visage, l'offrant au pommeau de la douche qui déversa son fardeau plus intensément encore.  
Elle savait pourtant qu'ils ne la détestaient pas : Ils le lui avaient déjà prouvé auparavant.  
Mais d'où venait cette obstination ? Ce besoin qu'ils avaient de toujours la faire souffrir ? Doucement, puis plus fort. Inconsciemment.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas que ça la déchirait ? Tout ça… Était-ce seulement volontaire ?

Les mots. Les phrases. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête. Continuellement.

**Idiote ! Bonne à rien ! Ne te crois pas si forte !**

''_Ne voyez-vous pas qu'un rien me brise ? Je suis si faible…_''

A quoi cela aurait-il servi de répondre ? Rétorquer n'aurait fait que leur offrir une nouvelle occasion de la provoquer. Puzzle, casse-tête. Recommencement perpétuel.

''_J'ai tellement peur de vous faire du mal._''

La vapeur prit place dans la pièce. Elle vacilla.

''_Pourquoi ne vous privez-vous pas de m'en faire ?_''

Si froid…

''_Egoïste. Si tu réfléchissais, tu remarquerais que tout est de ta faute_.''

Pourquoi…

''_Parce qu'au fond, ils ont raison de te dire tout ça. Tu ne peux être sincère avec eux si tu ne l'es pas avec toi-même._''

Pourtant…

''_Il est trop tard pour te racheter. __**Abandonne !**_''

Elle tourna brusquement le robinet. Une onde glacée remplaça la précédente. Il fallait que rien ne persiste, qu'elle soit purifiée.

''_Peut-on seulement blanchir ce qui n'est que noirceur ?_''

Ses muscles se contractèrent sous le changement brutal de température, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment quelque chose d'aussi froid demeurait à l'état liquide ?

Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains appuyées sur le rebord de la baignoire, tentant de soutenir son corps. L'air avait du mal à trouver ses poumons et son rythme cardiaque ne lui obéissait déjà plus.** Morsure**. Souffrance.

Après la chair de poule, vinrent les tremblements. Brusques, incontrôlables. Elnöra enserra ses bras autour de son buste, résistant à l'engourdissement général qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Tout devait partir, le mal était obligé de se retirer. Même si cela risquait de lui coûter bien plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Même si, à son tour, elle devait disparaître.

''_Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent par ma faute._''

Elle s'effondra sur le côté. Son crâne heurta la céramique blanche, ses jambes se recroquevillant sous elle.

''_Plus rien ne peut me réchauffer à présent…_''

Vide. Personne. Corps gelé. _Silence…_

- El' ?

On toqua discrètement à la porte. Appel.  
Pas de réponse : Plus la force…

- El' ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses lèvres bleutées par le froid s'entrouvrirent. Seul un souffle passa leur barrage. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes.  
Temps d'hésitation. A nouveau, plus un bruit.

''_Non, ne viens pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi._''

Inquiétude partagée.

- J'entre, El'.

La jeune fille aperçut la poignée s'abaisser doucement, le battant s'ouvrir. Yvänn entra, les paupières closes. Dernier rideau entre son regard et la pudeur de l'adolescente.

- El' ? Je… Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle ne distinguait plus que des ombres. _Tellement sommeil…_

_- _El', réponds-moi.

''_Même si je le pouvais, il vaut mieux que tu restes en-dehors de tout ça._''

- Je… je n'aime pas ce silence.

''_Tu t'y feras… __**Dorénavant**__…_''

- El', je…

Il entrouvrit les yeux… et aurait préféré les garder fermés. Elle. Nue, dans la baignoire. Son corps. Rougi, immobile. Sans réaction.

- Bon sang ! **ELNÖRA **!

Cri désespéré, angoisse. Il se précipita à ses côtés. L'eau. Glacée. Coulant le long de son dos. Comment faisait-elle pour le supporter ?

Panique. Désordre.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?!

Elle n'entendait plus rien. _Douleur…_

Il la souleva sans difficulté, attrapa une serviette et l'enveloppa autour de son corps. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et si… Elle était…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Elnöra ! Reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ?

Plainte lointaine. Sensation sur sa peau.

- … C'est pas vrai !

Il ôta son justaucorps et colla son torse nu à celui de la jeune fille. Frémissement à son contact. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du dos et des épaules d'Elnöra. Et il serra. Serra.

Corps contre corps.

- Reviens, Elnöra. Reviens !

Voix. Claire, reconnaissable. _Lui…_

''_Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?_''

Les tremblements réapparurent. **Signe vital**.

Il s'écarta doucement, observant les paupières qui bougeaient faiblement.

- Y… Yvänn…

_Murmure_. C'était si difficile de parler.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. A moitié. Son regard trouva le sien. Immédiatement.

- Je… Je suis désolée…

C'était trop.

- Imbécile !

Il la prit contre lui dans une étreinte brutale, son visage enfoui dans le cou de l'adolescente. Elle sentit des larmes tièdes glisser sur sa peau.

- Ne me refais jamais ça ! **JAMAIS** !

Surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

''_Pourquoi tentes-tu toujours de me repêcher lorsque je touche le fond ?_''

- Y… Yvänn…

Il la serra encore plus fort en guise de réponse alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots.

- Lâche-moi…

- Non !

- Tu me fais mal…

- Peu importe !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abandonnée ? Elle aurait pu disparaître, entraînant le mal dans sa chute.

- J'ai eu… Tellement peur.

Sincérité. Les battements précipités de son cœur ne pouvaient dire le contraire. Des larmes s'écoulèrent des paupières de la jeune fille. Tremblante, effrayée. A son tour, elle le pressa contre elle, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. _Liés…_

- J'ai cru… Que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

Il se calmait peu à peu. Elle frissonna quand ses doigts caressèrent le bas de ses reins. Tout était revenu : le toucher, les couleurs. La souffrance…

_La chaleur._

- C'aurait pourtant été préférable…

Il recula pour lui faire face. Son regard la transperça, fissurant ses certitudes.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Pour toi ou pour les autres ?

''_Je ne sais pas…_''

- Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?

Il soupira. Lassitude.

- Il faudrait que tu prennes conscience que la seule chose importante… C'est toi.

''_Que veux-tu dire ?_''

Elle détourna la tête. Les frissons redoublèrent.

- N… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Aie le courage de me le dire en face.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

''_Je ne suis plus blindée face à toi…_''

Nouveau contact visuel. Intense.

- J'ai peur…

- De moi ?

Question chuchotée.

- Non. Du mal… que tu ne devrais pas supporter.

Une nouvelle perle liquide glissa sur sa joue. Elle se recolla à lui, front contre cou.

- J'ai si froid, Yvänn…

Il lui devenait difficile de se contrôler. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que la seule peur qui le rongeait était de la voir partir ? Ne voyait-elle pas que ce qui le détruisait était toutes ces horreurs qu'elle s'infligeait ? Pourquoi se haïssait-elle au point de faire ça ?

Secondes interminables. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était indispensable ?  
**Colère sourde…**

- Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir…

Il la laissa exploser. Le résultat ne comptait plus.

Il releva le visage d'Elnöra et plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux d'ambre.

- Yv…

Soudain. Lèvres liées aux siennes. Aussi décidées qu'hésitantes. **Avides**. Maladroites.

Non méritées…

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la maintenait fermement. Elle haleta.

''_Il ne faut pas…_''

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Douceur, besoin. Envie…  
Elle ne pouvait résister à ses assauts, tantôt timides, tantôt plus assurés. Crainte que tout s'arrête. Angoisse des conséquences.

Quand il délivra sa bouche, il la fixa une nouvelle fois.

Émotions limpides dans son regard.

- Pourquoi…

Un mot rompit le silence.  
- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes.

- Je…

Il lui intima le silence et replaça correctement la serviette sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Rien ne presse, El'…

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

_Sa peau…_

- On a le temps…

Etreinte. _Figer l'instant._ Nouvelle larme…

- Tout notre temps…

21/02/07


End file.
